Ladies of the Dark Storm
by btr2272
Summary: The crew of the Dark Storm is only female pirates with terrible pasts. That is, until they pick up one shipwrecked pirate by the name of Jack Sparrow. [DISCONTINUED]
1. A Man In The Water

Hiya again!

I need to send messages to y'all.

Jesabel: How did you know that I wanted you in the crow's nest before you e-mailed me again? You must be psychic or something. . .

Lauren: Head cook. 

Robyn: Basic crewmember, which means you work the sails.

Roseline: I want all the characters to be kinda young, so I'm making your age 23. Your position is second mate.

Sara: First mate

Tari: Basic crewmember

Bramble: Basic crewmember

Caitlin: Basic crewmember.

I'm sorry to Angela and Juniper. I just can't keep up with so many of you guys. Maybe I'll put you in toward the end, since one of my friends wants me to do that for her.

And guys, some of you said you don't mind men, but the thing is, we're supposed to be women who hate men because of what they've done to us. You can't like men! 

And yes, most of the songs they sing didn't exist back then, but I can't write songs. These have to do.

On to the story. . .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The _Dark Storm_ was a ship of hurt. A ship of hate. A ship of hope. That's what the crew always said.

"We're all made of the three H's." the captain would tell them constantly. "Hurt, hate, and hope. Our pasts hurt. Our hearts hate the people who made our pasts hurt. And our mind hopes for a better future."

It was true. Every woman aboard the ship had been hurt by a man in some way. They now detested the male species, and wanted nothing to do with them. That is, until a man boarded their ship.

It had started as an ordinary day. The captain, Cari, was steering the ship and humming to herself, as she did everyday. Her long black hair blew in the slight breeze, trying to get out of the blue bandanna it was in. She was dressed simply, in black pants, a light blue shirt, and black boots. A silver locket on a chain was around her neck. She fiddled with it as she steered. Her brown eyes stared at the miles of water around her. She began to sing.

"Through the wind, through the rain, she stands high as a stone, in a world that she can't rise above. But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved. Concrete angel." Cari sang to herself. Her first mate, Sara, heard her.

"Please Captain, don't sing that. It's so depressing!" Sara complained.

Sara Blackstock was a 20-year-old young woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She wore black pants with the bit below the knees cut off, a black shirt with the sleeves cut off, black boots up to her thighs, and gloves with fingers cut off. Her hair was held back by a blood red bandanna, and a silver chain with a dragon pendant was around her neck. The top of a long scar that went to the bottom of her back showed on her bare shoulders.

Cari glared at her. "I'll sing what I want, if ye please."

Sara rolled her eyes and went back to what she was doing before, which was reading the map.

Roseline Matthews, the second mate, walked over and began reading the map over Sara's shoulder.

Roseline was 23, with golden hair so dark it was almost brown, and dark green eyes. She was usually dressed in a long blue jacket over a white shirt. Her pants were black, her boots were brown, and she had tied a blue-and-white bandanna in her hair.

"Are we lost yet?" she asked.

"Ye always want to be lost." Cari pointed out.

Roseline shrugged. "So?"

"No, we're not lost!" Sara snapped.

"Ye wanna bet?" Roseline challenged.

"Oh stop it. Sara knows where we're going." Cari got sick of those two arguing, which was something they did often. It was a daily routine.

When the didn't listen to her, Cari shook her head slowly and went back to steering and humming. 

While that was happening above deck, other things were going on below deck. In the galley, were three people. The cook, Lauren, and two basic crewmembers, Robyn and Bramble. 

Lauren was 16, with blonde hair that was always worn in a tight bun and sea-blue eyes. Her clothes, a tattered burgundy dress, a red sash that was tied around her waist, and a purple bandanna that was in her hair, were stained with food. She wore no shoes. She was stirring something in a pot and tapping her foot to an unknown beat.

Robyn, a 15-year-old with dark brown hair and green eyes, was sitting at one of the tables, drinking rum from a flask. She had on a loose white shirt and tight black leggings. She had a tattoo on her arm of a sword wrapped in a pair of wings.

Bramble was 24, with dusty brown hair with a white streak on one side and gray eyes. Her hair was in a ponytail, and she wore brown seaboots, semi-baggy black pants, a loose gray button-up shirt, and fingerless leather gloves. She had a cord with teeth strung on it around her neck, and a green sash around her waist. She also had on two belts. One across her waist, and one going diagonally across her right shoulder to her left hip. She was sitting next to Robyn, watching her.

"Ye will get in trouble for that one day." Bramble stated in her solemn voice.

Robyn put down her flask and gave Bramble a look. "That's why I drink it."

"The captain does not want ye drinkin' it." Bramble said.

Robyn sighed. The captain had a thing about drinking too much rum. So Robyn drunk more then she was allowed behind the captains back.

"Bramble's right." Lauren agreed, turning to look at the two of them. "Ye really shouldn't be drinkin' that."

"Oh fine." Robyn muttered, putting her flask onto her belt. "I won't drink anymore." '_Right now, that is._' She added to herself. 

Robyn and Bramble went on deck, and climbed up the mast. Three people were already up in the sails. There was Jesabel, the look-out in the crow's nest, and two more basic crewmembers, Tari and Caitlin.

Jesabel was 19. Her hair was reddish-brown, and her eyes were brown. She wore black boots, black pants, a pale green shirt, a blue sash around her waist, and a red bandanna in her hair. She was standing in the crows nest, eyes closed, feeling the wind across her face.

Tari, a 20-year-old with reddish-brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, was sitting in the rigging, eating an apple. She had on a black shirt, black pants, black boots, a black bandanna in her hair and a red sash around her waist.

Caitlin, 20, was hanging upside down in the rigging next to Tari. Her dark brown hair with red and gold streaks fell in her face so you couldn't see her green-gray eyes. Her outfit consisted of black boots, tan pants, a cream shirt, and a brown belt that held two pistols.

"Ye know, I don't think I'll ever understand why ye do that." Robyn told Caitlin as she plopped down next to her.

"Neither will I." Was the answer. Caitlin swung herself back up. She pulled her hair back out of her eyes into a ponytail, then took a flask from her belt. "Who's up for a drink, eh?"

Robyn grinned and took her own flask back out. "Me!" They clicked the flasks together and drank. 

"I would not-" Bramble began, but was cut off by Tari.

"Put those away!" Tari whispered harshly, nudging Caitlin. "The captain will see!"

"See what?" Jesabel asked, opening her eyes.

"They're drinking again." Tari answered.

Caitlin brought her flask down from her lips. "Oh come on, it's harmless!"

"Not to the captain, it ain't!" Jesabel reminded them.

Bramble nodded solemnly, then went back down the mast. She liked being alone.

"She's so weird." Robyn muttered.

"Yeah. I don like her much." Caitlin agreed.

"I see flasks!" the captain shouted from where she was on the deck. Robyn and Caitlin stuffed them back in their belts. 

"I told ye so, but no, let's not listen to me!" Tari said, tossing her apple core into the water below.

"Okay, we won't." Caitlin grinned.

"Damn your sarcasm, Kate." Tari replied.

"Don't call me that!" Caitlin cried, putting her hands over her ears.

A voice floated on the breeze. The captain was singing again.

"Our hearts are heavy, our tears are many as we sail the seven seas." Cari sang loudly, but still on key.

"We've been beat and abused-" Sara joined in, her voice blending in with the captain's.

"Whipped and used-" Roseline added her voice to the small chorus.

"By the people we thought we could trust." Jesabel was singing now, too.

Robyn and Caitlin started singing as well. "We're running from men-"

"And love that's pretend." Tari sang out.

"For they hurt us long ago." Lauren's voice mixed with the others as it floated up the stairs from the galley.

This was the women's anthem. They sang it every morning. Except for Bramble, who just hummed. The anthem was their special thing. Cari had written it, and now they sang it. But the women didn't know that someone was listening.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jack Sparrow groaned. He didn't know where he was, or why he was there. And he didn't want to open his eyes to find out.

He had been sailing in a fishing boat. But a storm had come and sunk it. It was the third one the waves had destroyed in the last two weeks. Jack was too impatient to wait for the spring storms to be over before setting off to find his beloved _Black Pearl. _Ever since Barbossa had taken it, he'd sail all year, except during the beginning of the spring storms. Then he'd wait in port awhile. But only for a few weeks. Then he'd set off in a fishing boat, or a small yacht, searching for his ship. The storms had come late this year, so Jack was caught in them as he sailed. These last few had left him shipwrecked. 

Is that where he was? On some driftwood? 

Suddenly, voices reached his ears. At first, he couldn't make out what they were saying. But then he could. And he realized the voices were singing. He listened to the song.

__

"Our hearts are heavy,

Our tears are many

As we sail the seven seas.

We've been beat and abused,

Whipped and used

By the people we thought we could trust.

We're running from men

And love that's pretend,

For they hurt us long ago.

Now we're home free women!

We're pirates for a livin'!

We're the ladies of the Dark Storm!"

For a fleeting moment, Jack was afraid he'd died and angels were singing around him. Then he determined that that was silly. He opened his eyes.

He was, as he had thought before, floating on a piece of driftwood. The sea was still and calm, unlike last night in the storm. Sitting up, Jack inspected his surroundings. There was nothing around him for miles. Then where had the singing come from? He turned, and found himself staring at a beautiful sight. A ship. Not his Pearl, no, but still, a ship! And it was sailing towards him! He stood and began waving his arms.

"Hello!" he shouted. "Help!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jesabel smiled as the song ended. She had always liked it. Turning, she spotted something in the water. It looked like a piece of driftwood. . . wait. Was that. . . a person? Yes, Jesabel could see it now. There was a body on the driftwood. But was the person alive? Suddenly, the person sat up, looked around, and turned so they were facing the ship. Then, a moment later, they jumped up and began waving frantically. 

"Hello! Help! Captain!" they shouted.

"Captain!" Jesabel yelled. "There's a person in the water!"

Cari leaned over the side of the ship. There was someone. She was about to call for someone to help them up, when she noticed. It was a man.

He saw her. "Hello!" he cried. "Help me!"

Cari shook her head and turned away. 

"Captain, why won't you-" Sara was cut off.

"It's a man." Cari informed her. "And no man is goin' to board me ship." She began to walk away.

Roseline, who was standing next to Sara, peered at the man. His face was familiar. She tried to remember who it belonged to. And then it hit her.

"Captain! Wait!" she cried.

Cari froze in her tracks. She didn't turn around. "Yes?"

"That man, in the water! He's Captain Jack Sparrow!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ha! A cliffy! Oh, I'm so evil! *does a little dance* Well, review! 


	2. Sparrows And Scars

Cari's breath caught in her throat. Captain Jack Sparrow? The infamous pirate? She turned around slowly to look at Roseline.

"Are- Are ye sure?" she asked.

"Yes! That's him, I know it!" Roseline nodded.

Cari hesitated. Should she help him? He needed the help. But. . . he was a man! And she had vowed long ago that she would never help a man again. And she had promised herself that no man would ever set foot on her precious ship.

"No." she stated. "We're not helping him."

Roseline stared at her in disbelief. "But he's-"

"I don't give a damn who he is, no man is going to board me ship!" Cari shouted.

The deck grew quiet. Jesabel, Robyn, Caitlin and Tari climbed down the mast. Lauren came out of the galley. They watched their captain. Tari suddenly knew why the Captain didn't want Jack Sparrow on the ship. 

She walked over to Cari and grabbed her arm. "You're scared." She accused.

Cari whirled around and wrenched her arm away. "Don't talk of things ye don't know about!"

But Tari could see it in her eyes. She was scared. 

"Well, I'm not afraid. And I'm helping him." With that, Tari ran to the edge and leaped over, plunging into the water below.

"No!" Cari yelled, leaning over the edge. But Tari was already in the water swimming toward the driftwood. She sighed and turned to face the rest of the crew.

"Are ye scared too?" she wondered.

They looked at one another. Slowly, they all nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jack gave the woman a look. "Why'd ye do that?"

She climbed onto the piece of driftwood he was floating on. "The captain wasn't going to help ye."

"Why?" he questioned.

"She's afraid of yer kind. They all are." The woman slid off the board and went back into the water. She swam a few feet away, then turned to look at him. "Are ye comin'?" 

Jack dived into the water, then began swimming after her. "Wait! Why are they afraid of pirates?! They are pirates!"

She sighed. "They're not afraid of pirates. They're afraid of men." She came to the side of the ship. "Hey!" she called up. "Ropes!"

Jack reached her. "Men?"

"Yeah." Someone on the ship tossed down a rope. The woman began climbing it. Jack followed her. She got to the top and swung over the edge. Then she leaned back over to help Jack. 

Jack looked around as he climbed over the side. There were only women on this boat. And none of them looked to be older than 25. Too young to be pirates, really. He stood on the deck, studying them all. They stared back at him. Jack found himself remembering something he'd heard once.

__

"It's bad luck to have a woman aboard."

Jack wondered if the superstition was reversed on this ship, and it was bad luck to have a man aboard.

"Captain Jack Sparrow."

He turned to face the speaker. A young women, her hands on her hips, was glaring at him. 

"Aye, that's me." Jack replied. He glanced around. "Could I speak with yer captain?"

As soon as he said it, he knew it was the wrong thing to say. 

"I am the Captain." She growled. "And ye may have a word with me."

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off.

"We have rules on this ship, Sparrow. And if ye do not follow the rules, yer goin' back ta where ye came from." The captain pointed over the edge, at the sea. "First, ye will not touch me or any woman on this ship in a romantic way."

Jack nodded. 

"Second, ye will not get any of these women drunk. And that includes ye two, Robyn and Caitlin!" she pointed over his shoulder at the group of women, two who were looking a little guilty. "And ye will not get yerself drunk."

"That might be hard. . ." Jack murmured.

"And last, ye do not breathe a word of this ship to any other man." She finished. "Do I have yer word that ye will obey these rules?"

"Yes." Jack agreed. _'Except for maybe that one about drinkin'.'_ He thought.

"Good." She waved her hand at the others. "Get back ta work!"

"We weren't workin' in the first place, Cari." One of them said.

"Well then start workin'! And I want yer flasks!" Cari pointed again at the two women who looked guilty. They reluctantly took their flasks out of their belts and handed them over.

"Ye can have these back later." The captain told them. She then walked over to the wheel, and began steering.

Jack felt very out of place. He just stood there, watching them. One climbed up the mast to the crows nest, while another went into the galley. Two others were standing next to the steering wheel, reading a map. One sat down on a box and began watching him. The girls with the flasks were leaning on the mast, talking. The woman who rescued him came over.

"I'm Tari." She introduced. "I'll probably be the only one who'll talk to ye for awhile."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"They don't trust men anymore." Tari answered.

"Anymore?" Jack didn't understand.

"I can't tell ye much. If ye want more information, ye'll have to talk to the captain. I can tell ye that men have played important and sad parts in their lives. They did things to them that girls so young shouldn't have ever had to experience." Tari sadly told him. "It's hard for them, ye bein' here." 

"They don't act like it." Jack replied.

"They can hide their feelings well. The only way ye can tell what their feelin' is if ye look at their eyes." She smiled. "By the way Cari was yellin' at ye, ye never would have guessed she was scared."

Jack absorbed this information. Only in the eyes. . . they had trained themselves to look strong, intimidate others. They were good at it too, Jack had been very afraid of the captain when she shouted at him. But she had been afraid of him, too. . . 

"Well, I got ta get ta work." Tari walked to the mast and was quickly up in the sails.

"Sparrow."

Jack turned. A women stood before him, the one who had been watching him earlier.

"Ye will find that most of the women on this ship have been broken. Very few have managed to put themselves back together." She said solemnly.

"What?" Jack was really confused.

She did not answer. She stared at him with her piercing gray eyes. Then she walked back over to where she had been before, and continued watching him.

Jack began wondering if it had been wise to come aboard this ship.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

By nightfall, Jack had learned who everyone was and what they did. Most didn't speak to him much, save for Tari and the two girls with the flasks, Robyn and Caitlin. Those two had been the ones to tell him who everyone was. They had talked with him for awhile, but when he moved to shake their hands, they had stepped back. They were afraid of his touch, Jack realized. 

At dinner time, Cari stopped Jack from going into the galley with the others.

"I want a word with ye in me cabin." She said.

He followed her in, grumbling to himself that he was hungry and wanted something to eat. Jack couldn't tell if she heard him or not. But then she stopped Sara, the first mate, and whispered in her ear. Sara nodded and went into the galley. He hoped she was getting food. 

In the cabin was a table. Cari motioned for Jack to sit down. He did. A few seconds later, Sara appeared. Cari shut the door behind her.

"No food?" Jack's stomach grumbled.

"Ye can have food later." Cari told him, sitting down across from him. "Sparrow-"

"_Captain_ Sparrow, luv." He interrupted.

Cari glared at him. "Captain Sparrow. Do ye know what ship yer on?" 

Jack thought, and realized that no one had told him the name of the ship. "No."

"Ye are the first, last, and only man who has boarded the _Dark Storm_. And that is a privilege." Cari smiled a little and looked around her cabin. Jack could tell she was very fond of her ship. His heart suddenly ached for his _Pearl._

"Me ship is the most talked about one in the Caribbean." The captain stated proudly.

"No, mine is." Jack disagreed.

"It's not yer ship anymore. Not really anyway." Cari said softly. "But ye'll get it back." She seemed to realize what she was saying, and became firm again. "True, Captain, yer's probably is the most talked about ship for all pirates. But every woman pirate has heard of me _Dark Storm_. Yer the first man to find out about it."

"Why is that?" Jack questioned.

"We want to keep ourselves a secret. Our ship is a refuge for women pirates. I've found most of me crew in Tortuga, lost and alone. Except for Sara here." Cari gestured at her first mate, who still stood next to the door. "I found her shipwrecked."

"Just after she got this ship." Sara added. "She didn't have any other crew. That's why I'm first mate."

Jack nodded. "I didn't think women pirates needed a refuge." He said.

"We're no treated the same way ye are. We're. . . bad luck, they say. Or just toys." She grimaced. "Sara."

Sara turned around, then lifted up the back of her shirt. Jack's eyes widened as he saw her scar, going from her shoulder to the bottom of her back. 

"We all have scars, Jack." Jack turned his attention back to the captain. She had rolled up the sleeve of her shirt, revealing a long straight scar, going down from her shoulder to a bit above her wrist. "Some on the outside, and some on the inside."

"How-" Jack was getting awfully tired of getting cut off.

"That's none of yer business, Sparrow." Cari snapped. She put her sleeve back down, covering up her scar, and the past that went with it.

"Sara, take him to the galley. His stomach is growling." The captain smiled a little.

"Yes, ma'am." Sara opened the door, then turned back. "What about ye?"

"I'm not hungry. When he's finished, find somewhere for him to sleep. A hammock on the deck or somethin'." Cari replied.

Sara nodded. "Come on, Sparrow." She walked out the door.

"_Captain. Captain_ Sparrow!" Jack muttered as she followed her. 

Cari waited until they were gone and the door was closed before bursting into tears. A man was on her ship! She had broken every vow she had ever made. He would do something to one of them, she knew it. And he would tell everyone about the ship. They would find them, hunt them down. Her crew was as good as dead. 

__

'But what about the last H?' she asked herself. _'What about hope?'_

Hope. This ship had been built on hope. So maybe. . . they'd be alright. Maybe nothing would happen.

__

'Ye worry too much.' She scolded. With that last thought, she climbed into her bed and fell asleep. 


	3. One More Drink

*** Hi! Don't worry, I didn't forget about you guys! I just was busy for a few days, and didn't have time to type. So anyways, here's the next chappie! Enjoy! *** 

"For the last time, I want more rum!" Jack slammed him mug down onto the table.

The cook, Lauren, gave him a reproachful look. "It's against rules on this ship ta have more than one glass of any alcoholic drink."

"Well, that's not fair." Jack sulked.

"Life is never fair." Roseline remarked.

"Trust us." Jesabel added.

Robyn and Caitlin suddenly smiled. 

"We got some stashed in the back, don't we, Lor?" Robyn asked.

"Don't call me that!" Lauren snapped. "And yea, ye two got some kegs."

The girls stood and ran to the back. They reappeared a few minutes later, both holding a small barrel of rum.

"There ye go, Cap'n!" Caitlin grinned and refilled Jack's mug.

"Thank ye." Jack raised his cup to his lips and drank.

"Anybody else want some?" Robyn asked.

All the women slid their cups down to the end where Caitlin and Robyn waited. All the women except for Jesabel, that is.

"Don't ye want some Jes?" Lauren questioned.

"No. I've never been drunk, and don't ever want to be." Jesabel replied, crossing her arms.

"Oh, come on!" Caitlin stated. "It's only one more!"

"Aye, it's one more now. But one more turns inta two more, an two more turns inta three more, an before ye know it, it's mornin'. Yer somewhere ye don't remember goin' to, an ye got a splittin' 'eadache. Soon yer throwin' up." Jesabel crossed her arms as the galley got deathly quiet.

"Yer no fun." Robyn gave her a look.

Jesabel didn't reply, she just went above deck. "Ye just wait!" she called down the stairs. "I'll be right!"

There was a pause. Jack decided to break the silence.

"Do any of ye know any good drinkin' songs?" Jack held his mug out to Caitlin for another refill.

Caitlin filled it and furrowed her brow. "We know one. But I don't remember how it starts."

"I do!" Robyn cried. She jumped on top of a table and began singing.

__

"We village, we plunder, we riffle, we loot,

Drink up me hearties, yo ho!

We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,

Drink up, me hearties, yo ho!

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me!"

Robyn jumped down off the table as Caitlin jumped on. 

"I remember now!" Caitlin told them. She grinned as she sang the next verse.

"_We extort, we pilfer, we flinch and sack,_

Drink up, me hearties, yo ho!

We maraud and embezzle, we even high-jack,

Drink up, me hearties, yo ho!

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me!"

"My turn!" Lauren called, climbing onto the table. Caitlin nodded, but didn't get off. Lauren burst into the next part.

__

"We kindle and char, enflame and ignite,

Drink up, me hearties, yo ho!

We burn up the city, we're really a fright,

Drink up, me hearties, yo ho!

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me!"

By now, others had joined in. The raised their mugs in a toast as they chorused the rest of the song.

__

"We're rascals scoundrels, villains and knaves,

Drink up, me hearties, yo ho!

We're devils, black sheep, and really bad eggs,

Drink up, me hearties, yo ho!

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me!

We're beggars, blighters, ne'er-do-well cad,

Drink up, me hearties, yo ho!

Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads!

Drink up, me hearties, yo ho!

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me!"

Jack watched, completely stunned by the women. They didn't seem like the type who could have fun. But here they were, drinking and laughing. He suddenly had the feeling he had done something to them, changed them, or just loosened them up. 

"I've never heard that song before." Jack stated. "I like it." 

Robyn laughed. "Remind us to teach it to ye sometime!" she filled his mug, then her own.

"How many drinks 'ave ye had?" he asked.

"This is me fifth." Robyn told him.

Jack tried to take the mug away from her. "That's enough for ye." He said.

Robyn got angry. "I can 'ave as many as I want!" she shouted, throwing her chair in his direction.

Jack fled onto the deck. What had he done? He has just wanted another drink! 

"I told ye." Jack whirled. Jesabel was standing behind him. "I told ye all."

"Aye. An we shoulda listened." Jack replied sadly.

"So what do we do now?" Jesabel wondered.

"We wait." Jack murmured. "That's all we can do."

He knew know. He hadn't done anything to the women. It was the alcohol. Jack could go much longer before being like they were now, but he'd had more experience. Laying down on the deck, he looked at the stars and thought about what to do when they were all unconscious. _'Bring them above deck.'_ He told himself. _'The sea air will be good for them._' Yes, that's what he'd do. He'd bring them up here, throw water on them, do anything to wake them up. Then, suddenly, another thought came to him. What would the captain do when she found out?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cari awoke in the middle of the night. She sniffed the air. It smelled. . . like a bar. Fear rose in her chest. She was afraid for a moment it was that night again. But it wasn't. Cari slid out of bed and went to her door. Opening it, she saw one of her worst fears alive. Her crew lay about the deck, some unconscious, some moaning in pain. All were drunk.

"SPARROW!!!" Cari thundered.

Jack, who was halfway up the stairs to the galley, froze.

Cari stormed out of her cabin and went over to him. If looks could kill, Jack would have been dead and buried.

Jack gave a nervous smile. "Heh heh. . ." he trailed off as Cari began to growl. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

Cari nodded. "Oh yeah." She assured him. "Big trouble."

"Captain." There was someone behind Sparrow. It was Jesabel. "It really wasn't his fault."

"Really?" Cari asked sarcastically. "Yer drunk, what would ye know?"

"No I'm not." Jesabel said. 

Cari could see it was true. Jesabel wasn't slurring her speech or swaying. She was sober.

"Sorry." Cari turned her attention to Jack, who was trying to sneak away. "Ye are goin' ta pay, come mornin'!"

"I-" He stopped. Cari was giving him a MAJOR death glare. "Yes, Captain." He sighed.

"Now, ye are goin' ta tell me what ye did." Cari grabbed his arm and pulled him away, over by the side of the deck. 

Jesabel watched the captain lead him away, and chuckled. Jack wouldn't know what had hit him when Cari was done with him. She heard a moan from nearby. Sara was waking up. Jesabel picked her way through the sleeping forms of the rest of the crew to get to her friend. 

"Sara." Jesabel whispered, kneeling down next to the woman.

"Jessie?" Sara raised her head and rubbed her eyes. "Oh, Jes-" she stopped suddenly, and gagged.

Jesabel jumped back as Sara threw up.

"Why didn't I listen to ye?" Sara whimpered, trying to get up. 

"Here." Jesabel lifted her to her feet and put Sara's arm around her shoulders. "I've got ye."

"Oh. . ." Sara moaned. "Me 'ead. . . and-" she doubled over and threw up again.

Jesabel helped her friend walk over to the edge. "Ye'll be okay in the mornin'."

"It doesn't feel like it." Sara muttered.

Jesabel smiled. "Of course not. Ye were drunk."

"I was stupid." Sara spat, then gagged. She leaned over the edge and threw up once more.

"Can ye stand by yerself?" Jesabel asked her when Sara had finished. She nodded. "Good. I'm gonna help the others." Jesabel patted the woman's shoulder before walking away to help Roseline.

"Yer an angel, Jessie!" Sara shouted.

Jesabel turned around, grinning. "No, Sara, I'm far from one. But thanks."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

By afternoon the next day, all the women were awake, and most just had headaches. They still lay about the deck. Some were asleep. Jesabel was back up in the crow's nest, doing her job. Cari was walking around the deck, checking on her crew. And Jack was doing his punishment, which was swabbing the deck.

"Havin' fun, Mr. Sparrow?" Cari called, with earned groans from her crew.

"Don't be so loud!" Tari grumbled.

"It's _Captain_ Sparrow!" Jack yelled back. "And yeah, I'm havin' loads of fun!"

"Stop screamin'!" Roseline cried.

"Oh, good. Since yer enjoyin' it so much, ye can clean the galley too!" Cari replied. Jack just stared in disbelief at her. She grinned wickedly. "Back ta work!" she said, waving at him.

"Evil wench. . ." Jack muttered as he returned to his chore.


	4. Unforgotten Pasts

Sorry it's been awhile. I had major writers block. BTW, italics are Cari's dream

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

She was drunk. She could hardly tell where she was. She didn't like it. "I'm gonna go clear me 'ead." She told her friends.

__

She took a walk. She ended up on the docks. She stood, staring at the sky. Someone tapped her shoulder.

A boy named Allen that she had known for only a few days stood behind her. "Hello." She greeted him.

"Are ye okay?" she asked. He looked different. Suddenly he grabbed her arm and pulled her under the dock.

__

"What are ye doing?" she backed away from him. He advanced on her. 

__

She broke into a run. She could hardly see where she was going, because she was drunk. He followed her. She stumbled, lost her lead. He caught up.

__

He tackled her to the ground. She struggled, trying to get out of his grasp. He pulled a knife out of his pocket.

He plunged his knife into her arm. She cried out. The searing pain became fuzzy, and her mind swam. She couldn't see, she couldn't think, she couldn't move. She didn't know what was happening, but she knew it was something bad.

Hurt. Lots of hurt. All over her body, inside and out. She felt like she was dying. What had he done to her?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jack sat up two weeks after the Rum Incident, as the crew called it. He had woken up in the middle of the night because he had heard things. He waited for a moment, but didn't hear the sound again. He was about to fall back to sleep, when a muffled scream pierced the silence. It sounded like it was coming from the Captain's cabin. Jack stood up tentatively. Walking over to the cabin, he pushed the door open slowly.

No one was there. Then, suddenly, there was movement. Cari's hammock swung violently. Another scream sounded. Jack went to the hammock. Cari was tossing and turning wildly in her sleep.

"Cari." Jack shook her. She screamed again. He pushed the Captain out of her hammock. She fell out, landing hard on the floor.

Cari's eyes flew open and she scrambled away from Jack, hugging herself. "Get out." She whispered.

"Why? What's wrong?" Jack asked.

Cari shook her head. "Go away, Sparrow."

Jack had only been on this ship two weeks, and he had never seen Cari like this. She was crying silently, and shaking. Something was wrong. "What happened?"

"I-" the Captain faltered. "Just-" 

"A bad dream?" Jack guessed.

"Not exactly." Cari wiped her eyes. "It had actually happened, a few years ago." She shivered.

"Oh." Jack couldn't think of anything else to say. "Will ye be okay?"

"No." Cari drew her knees up to her chest. "Leave me alone."

Jack almost did as she told him to. He walked over to the doorway, but instead of going out, he closed the door. He heard Cari whimper from the corner she was curled up in. Jack then sat down at the small table. "I want ta know what made ye scream like that."

Cari whimpered again and put her head on her knees. "I don't want to talk 'bout it."

"I won't leave till ye do." Jack informed her.

"Fine." Cari's voice was muffled as she began. "I can get drunk easy, Sparrow. I got drunk 'bout five years ago. I went for a walk to clear me 'ead. I was. . ." she trailed off.

Jack restrained himself from saying, "Ye were what?" It wouldn't help. He looked at her for a minute. She seemed so small, so frail. It was like she was a six-year-old in trouble instead of a twenty-one-year-old awakening from a nightmare. Jack remembered something. What had Bramble said when he first came aboard the ship? 

_"Ye will find that most of the women on this ship have been broken. Very few have managed to put themselves back together."_

Was this what she meant? Had the Captain been "broken" when she had gotten drunk? She had appeared to be alright. But it seemed like she wasn't. So Cari hadn't really "put herself back together". She was still able to be shattered at any moment. And by the looks of it, she had been.

"I was hurt, Sparrow." Cari had found the strength to go on. "I-"

But whatever she was about to say was drowned out by the stomping of feet. A fist pounded on the door to the cabin. "Cap'n!" someone called. Not waiting for answer, the door was flung open. 

"Get out, Sparrow." Jesabel's eyes were cold as she raised her lantern. Behind her, Sarah and Roseline nodded.

"I was-" Jack was cut off.

__

"Out!" the three shouted in unison.

Cari gave a loud sob. Sarah and Roseline pushed past Jack into the cabin. Jesabel grabbed Jack's arm and dragged him out.

"Wait! I want ta know-" Jack protested.

"Go back to bed, Sparrow. This doesn't concern ye in the least." Jesabel glared at him, then went into the cabin. She slammed the door behind her.

Jack waited for a minute before climbing back into his hammock and falling asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tari walked out of the Captain's cabin the next morning. As she closed the door, Jack ran up to her.

"What happened ta her?" Jack demanded.

"Curiosity killed the Sparrow." Tari smiled.

"Will ye at least tell me what's goin' on?" Jack asked.

Tari sighed. "Nope. Ye have ta ask her." she jerked her thumb at the cabin.

Jack growled. "She won't tell me."

"We're supposed to be secretive, Sparrow." Tari informed him. "If we weren't, ye wouldn't be here."

The door to the cabin opened. Cari stepped out slowly, like she had never walked before. 

"Cap'n, ye were supposed ta stay in there!" Tari exclaimed.

"I don like bein' fussed over." Cari said. "I'm okay. Don worry 'bout me."

"Jack here wants ye to finish tellin' him whatever ye said last night." Tari waved her hand at the impatient Sparrow.

Cari rubbed the back of her head. "I'd rather not. . ."

Jack groaned. Women!

"But. . . I could." Cari stared at her feet.

"Could I find out 'bout everybody else?" Jack wondered.

Cari shrugged. "Why not? If yer gonna be here for awhile, ye might as well know."

Jack grinned. "Thank ye very much, Captain!"

Cari shook her head slightly. "Don't." she rubbed her eyes and wandered over to the steering wheel.

Jack furrowed his brow as she walked away. "Is she alright?"

"Aye. She's just tired and too stubborn to rest." Tari told him.

Jack nodded. There were many mysteries surrounding this ship, mostly ones about the women aboard. But tonight, he would learn the pasts of the crew. He would understand why they acted the way they did, and how they were "broken".

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The crew sat at a table in the galley. Cari had said that they would need to talk about their history. It made them scared.

"Alright." Cari took a deep breath. "I go first. I-" she braced herself and let the words fly from her mouth. "I was raped."

"Me too." Jesabel added. "Me parents were murdered. I haven't seen me brother since he left when they died." She turned expectantly to Sara. "Yer turn."

Sara toyed with her mug. "Me parents were killed in a fire me uncle started. Me uncle then took me in, and he raped and whipped me." Her hand unconsciously fingered her scar. "I ran away later."

"And I guess I'm next." Caitlin stared into her drink. "Me parents wanted a boy. But they got me instead. They put me to work. Lots of work. And they starved me. I ran away too."

"Well, I ran away just because. I became a pirate, but men in Tortuga and me former crewmates beat me. I was nothin' ta them." Robyn spat. She glanced at the cook. "Ye go now."

Lauren gazed at the wall. "I was captured by evil pirates. They beat me and left me ta die on some spit o' land." She thought a moment. "Nice rum there, though." She raised her eyebrows at Tari. "Spill it."

Tari smiled slightly. "I got nothin' ta spill. I wasn't hurt like the rest of ye."

"Then why are ye even here?" Sara asked.

"Cuz it's a nice ship. And ye need someone unafraid of the male population." Tari sat back, still smiling.

"All ye need to know about me was that I was beaten in all possible ways." Roseline glared at them, as if challenging them to question her. No one did. All eyes in the room swiveled to Bramble.

She didn't speak. She only stared hard at them with her steely-gray eyes. "No." she finally said. "I tell no one."

Cari nodded. Bramble would always be a mystery, and that was the way she liked it. She faced Jack, who had been sitting at the end of the table. "Happy now?"

Jack considered what he could say. He was happy he knew. But their stories were sad, and he also felt guilty for making them tell. And although he knew they didn't want his sympathy, he felt very sorry for them. They had lost so much, yet they continued on, not looking back. Kind of like him.

"Sparrow?" 

Jack snapped out of his thoughts. "Can't say I'm jumpin' for joy. . ." he told them. "But I am glad ye let me know." Jack wondered what he should say next. "Ye've been through lots of hurt, but ye haven't given up." He smiled. "Ye are some of the bravest girls I've ever met."

The ladies grinned. Sparrow was indeed a good man. 

"Well, now that that's over." Cari stood up. "I suggest we all get a good sleep."

"Wait." Jack stopped them. He knew what else he wanted to say.

"Yes, Sparrow?" Cari asked.

He slid his drink down the table to Cari. "Rum." he stated. "Makes ye feel better."

Cari gave him a puzzled look. "I can't. I've had one already."

"Makes ye feel better." Jack repeated.

After staring at the mug for a minute, she shrugged. "What the hell. A round for everyone!"

Lauren poured more drinks. Cari raised her glass in a toast. "To the ladies of me _Dark Storm_! To us!" she shouted.

"To us!" they yelled, clinking their mugs together.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jesabel sat up in her bed. Something large and red poked its face at her. She shrieked and rolled out of her bed.

"Bloody hell!" she exclaimed, glaring at the parrot. "Don scare me like that!"

"Wind in yer sails." It squawked.

"Oh, shut up." Jesabel told it. "Above deck, I dun wanna wake everybody up."

She went above deck and climbed the mast to the crow's nest. The parrot flew after her.

"What'd ye got for me?" Jesabel asked as she pulled the letter off its leg.

"Drink up, me, hearties." Was its reply.

Rolling her eyes, Jesabel opened her letter. After reading for a minute, her eyes widened and a grin spread across her face.

"Yes!" she whooped, scurrying back down the mast and below deck.

"Sara!" she shook her friend. "Wake up, Sara!"

Sara peered at her friend with blurry eyes. "What?"

"Allen!! Allen's coming!" Jesabel waved the letter in Sara's face.

"Allen? Your brother?" Sara snatched the letter from her friend's hand and looked at it.

"Aye, that's him!!" Jesabel could hardly contain her excitement.

"How do ye know it's from him?" Sara inspected the signature.

Jesabel sighed impatiently. "He sends me a letter on the 15th of ev'ry month, using a stupid parrot. And this time, he says that if I give him the bearings, he can sail there and meet us!"

"Ye better tell the Cap'n this." Sara advised. "So ye can get the bearings an' such."

"Great idea!" Jesabel swiped her letter back and raced to the Captain's cabin.

"I didn' mean now!" Sara called after her. But it was too late. So Sara rolled over and fell back to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"No." 

Jesabel's mouth dropped open. "But Cap'n-"

"I said no!" Cari slammed her fist down on the table. 

It was the next morning. Jesabel had been told to go back to sleep when she tried to ask the Captain last night. So she came back after breakfast. But the Captain refused to give up the bearings and let Jesabel send them to Allen.

"But I ain't seen me brother since me folks were killed!" Jesabel exclaimed.

Cari put her head in her hands. "I know. But I can't let him on me ship."

"Why?!" Jesabel asked.

"Because it was yer brother that made me get this ship." Cari whispered.

Jesabel shook her head. "No. Allen wouldn't do that."

"He did, and yer only hurtin' yerself by not believin' me." Cari told her.

"Yer the one hurtin' me! Ye won't let me see him!" Jesabel yelled.

"I don wanna be used again!" Cari shouted. "And I don wanna look at the man who raped me!"

"Ye lie!!" Jesabel screamed, and hit her captain.

"Oh, girlie, that was a bad idea." Cari said through gritted teeth. She lunged at the younger woman and knocked her to the floor. "Ye never go against yer captain!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jack sat on a box on the deck, watching the women working in the masts. "It's not tight enough!" he called up to them.

"Shut up, you." Caitlin instructed.

"Just tryin' ta help!" Jack explained. 

There was a crash from the Captain's cabin. 

"What's goin' on in there?" Roseline muttered, coming to stand beside Jack.

"It don sound good, whatever it is." Jack said. "Come on, let's have a look."

Roseline nodded. They walked to the cabin. Roseline knocked on the door. But there was no answer. Another crash sounded, along with shouts. Roseline opened the door. Jesabel ran out, sword in hand. She turned around to face the Captain, who followed her out.

"No, I don think so." Jack grabbed Cari by the waist.

"Let me go!" Cari shrieked. 

"What's goin' on, Jes?" Roseline turned to the girl standing behind her.

"She won't let me see me brother!" Jesabel accused.

"He raped me!" Cari cried. 

"Ye lyin' bitch!" Jesabel screamed.

"Hey. Ye don't insult yer Captain." Jack struggled with keeping Cari in his grip.

"But she is! Me brother wouldn't hurt anyone!" Jesabel informed him.

"Jes." Jesabel looked at Roseline. "Don ye think there may be more ta yer brother then he chooses ta tell ye?"

"No!" Jesabel shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "Yer all lyin!"

"It's the truth, I swear!" Cari looked at Jesabel with pleading eyes. "I wouldn't lie about somethin' like this!"

Jesabel continued to shake her head. "No, no. . ." she sank to the deck, crying.

"Sparrow, get yer bloody hands off me." Cari growled.

Jack released her. She sat down beside the young woman. "How 'bout this. I'll give ye the bearings. When he comes, ye can ask him if what I said was true or not. If it's not, then I am a lyin' bitch. If it is, please don get mad at him or me."

Jesabel considered this. "Alright." She agreed.

"Good." Cari helped her to her feet. "Now, let's get ye those bearings. . ."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ta-da! I hope that was good enough! I'm sorry for making you guys for wait so long! 


	5. Good Trouble and Bad Trouble

Allen read the bearings his sister had sent him. He finished setting his course and turned his attention to the young woman sitting on the opposite end of the boat. She had wrapped herself in a blanket and was staring at the floor. Allen didn't know anything about her, he didn't even know her name. He had found her floating in the water, half-drowned, not even an hour ago. 

"How are ye?" he asked. 

She didn't move. Allen studied her. She looked a bit Hispanic. Her hair was black and curly, and her eyes were deep green. Her khaki pants, black shirt, and black bandanna were soaked through. She only looked to be about 20 years old.

He sighed. "Alright, don talk." He had turned around to do something, when her voice rang out.

"Do ye know where the _Dark Storm_ makes its berth?" 

Allen froze, then faced her. "What did ye say?"

"Do ye know where the _Dark Storm_ makes its berth?" she repeated. "Ye know, the women pirate ship."

"Not quite. But that's where I'm headin'. Me sister's on that ship." Allen sat down beside her. "Do ye know someone there?"

"I might." She said, staring at the floor. "She might be gone now."

Allen nodded. "So, what's yer name?"

"Kara." She whispered. 

"Well, in a day or two, we'll be on the ship ye search for." Allen stood up and went to check the sail.

"I hope so." Kara murmured, drawing the blanket tighter around her. "I really do." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cari and Jesabel weren't on speaking terms. Both had their ideas about the truth, but only one was right. And though the rest of the crew had opinions, they didn't voice them nor contradict them. Jack however watched Jesabel constantly. He had the strongest feeling that all she wanted to believe wasn't the truth. After seeing Cari in that state a few days ago, there was no way he couldn't believe the captain. 

The day Allen was supposed to arrive was like a day in Hell for Cari. She paced around nervously, forgot things, and occasionally locked herself in her cabin for half an hour. Jesabel, however, was in the crows nest, her eyes never leaving the sea. Late in the afternoon, Jesabel saw it. "There he is!!" she cried. Cari, steering, let go of the wheel and stumbled backwards. She breathed deeply for a few moments, then nodded to the others to send ropes down. Jack took over steering, seeing how Cari might pass out from nervousness. 

Shortly afterwards, Allen had climbed up the rope and was standing on deck. He was soon knocked to the ground by his little sister. "I've missed ye so much!" she exclaimed.

Cari saw the girl climb aboard from the other end of the deck, but even from there she could tell who it was. "Smalls?" 

The girl looked at her, a grin spreading over her face. "CB!"

They ran to each other and embraced. Jack wondered who this new girl was, and why she had called Cari "CB". 

"Smalls! I ain't seen ye in ages!" Cari said when the embrace ended.

"I been lookin' everywhere fer ye! But then I heard about yer ship, so I set sail ta find ye! But there was a nasty storm three weeks ago, an' I was shipwrecked!" the girl jerked her head at Allen. "He found me."

"Um… who, by chance, are ye?" Sara asked, joining the two.

"This is Smalls. We grew up tagether, but then her 'ouse was destroyed in a fire, an' she took ta the streets. I ain't seen her since we were ten." Cari introduced. "Smalls, this is me first mate, Sara Blackstock." 

"'Ello." Smalls shook Sara's hand.

"So, Jess, where's yer captain?" Allen got up from the deck, Jesabel bouncing to stand beside him.

"Here." Jesabel took his hand and dragged him over to the others. "This is Captain Cari."

He recognized her right away. She had hardly changed, except in height and maybe weight. He could see she recognized him too, and she backed up a little, fear showing in her eyes. 

"Cari…" he murmured. He reached out to shake her hand.

Cari pulled her hands away. Her breath became ragged. Smalls put a protective arm around her friend and gave Allen a questioning glance. Jesabel sniffed and crossed her arms. It was an act. Allen was a good guy. Sara, not wanting to get caught in a confrontation, went to take the steering wheel from Jack. 

Jack sauntered over to the group. "'Ello. Ye must be the Allen that's been causin' trouble on this ship." 

"What-" Allen was cut off.

"Nothin'. Now, come on, tell me what ye've been up ta." Jesabel dragged him away. He shot looks at Jack over his shoulder as he left.

Cari covered her face with her hands. "I need ta rest or…somethin'."

"Wait. What's goin' on?" Smalls asked.

"I'll tell ya." Cari walked into her cabin, Smalls following. Jack decided to go spy on this Allen.

The siblings stood by the railing. Jack hid behind a nearby barrel to listen in.

"Who was that man?" Allen wondered. 

"Just someone we found in a shipwreck, nothin' ta worry 'bout." Jesabel assured him.

"He said I was causin' trouble." Allen pressed.

Jesabel fidgeted. "The Cap'n claims ye raped her." She held her head high and smiled proudly at her brother. "But I don believe her. I know ye wouldn't do a thing like that."

Allen hated to give his sister a bad image of him. So, unaware that his answer would cause the captain and his sister so much pain, he said, "Well, yer right. I did no such thing."

"Bastard." Jack hissed quietly. 

Jesabel got a strange look on her face. "One moment." She walked across the deck to the captain's cabin, then opened the door and yelled into it, "Ye lyin' bitch!!". Then she slammed the door and went back to her brother, acting like nothing had happened. "Sorry, but I have ta get back on duty. See ye 'round."

Jack waited until Jesabel was up in the crow's nest before coming out from behind the barrel. "That was a very bad idea, mate."

"Ye again." Allen crossed his arms.

"Aye, me again." Jack smiled smugly.

"Who are ye?" Allen was wary of this pirate, he had strange looks about him.

"Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack grinned, showing off his gold teeth. "Savvy?"

"Ah. So, taken one of these women to be yer whore, eh?" Allen retorted wickedly.

Jack fumed. Was that the image everyone had of him? Well, he'd have to clear this up with the whelp. "No. I was shipwrecked. They found me, and as soon as I had boarded, the Captain had me swear ta not touch any of these women sexually." Jack glared at Allen. "And I always keep me word."

Allen glared back. "I'm sure ye do." He sarcastically commented before moving away.

Jack followed him. "And ye? Plannin' on bringin' one o' 'em inta yer bed?" 

"Look, ye may be Jack Sparrow, but ye certainly ain't a Captain." Allen sneered. "And ye ain't no gentleman whose word is to be trusted."

Jack gave him a stony look. "The Captain trusts me an awful lot more than she trusts ye. Ye raped her before, we all know that. Ye know it, I know it, Cari knows it, its just yer bitch of a sister who doesn't. And-" He pulled his gun out and began twirling it on his finger. "-Just so ye know, I may not be a gentleman, but I can be held to me word. I ain't touched a single lady here. Ask any of 'em." 

"And I bet they'll lie through their teeth so ye can pay them when ye wake up in their bed the next mornin'." Allen taunted.

Jack, in the blink of an eye, had his gun against Allen's throat. "I only got one shot in this pistol. And it doesn't belong in ye. So I suggest ye keep yer mouth shut an' yer damn thoughts to yerself. Savvy?" Jack turned to leave, then turned around and stomped hard on Allen's foot.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Life went on aboard the _Dark Storm_. There was constantly an unknown tug-of-war battle between Jack and Allen. They fought at least once a day, about who was worse than the other. Yet behind all the swears, threats, and insults was the one real, true problem. It was a matter of protection. Jack wanted to protect the women on the ship from Allen's desires, Cari most of all. And Allen wanted to protect his little sister from the truth, just as any brother would. So they yelled at each other, fists occasionally flew, and every once in awhile, a sword fight broke out. 

As for Jesebel and Cari, they were quite unlike the other two. Their battle was inside. Hurtful thoughts roamed through their minds. Glares were exchanged, and they might spit a sarcastic comment or snide remark at the other, but that was all for them. Most of the time they acted as if they simply didn't exist.

Smalls fit right in with the other women, and was soon teaching Robyn and Caitlin Spanish curse words. After learning about all that had happened, Smalls gave Jesebel a what-for, in Spanish, English and other languages. Naturally those two didn't like each other very much. Placed in Lauren's care, Smalls certainly made life a bit more interesting. She often put crushed chili peppers in Allen's food, and one night she ran above deck yelling, "Fire!" Yes, Smalls certainly created mischief.

After one particularly bad fight, Jack sat in Cari's cabin, bandaging up his arm. It was broken, as far as he could tell. And it hurt like hell. "Bloody boy." He grumbled.

"Ye don't have ta fight so much." Cari said as she came in with more bandages. "These are the last ones. Get inta any more brawls, and there'll be nothin' ta help ye heal up."

Jack looked at her and grabbed one of the bandages she held. "I think we won't be fightin' for another week. At least I won't."

"He probably won't either. Ye broke a couple o' his ribs, Lauren says. Jesebel's fussin' over 'im somethin' terrible. We don have a look-out, for the moment." A strange look passed over Cari's face, but she quickly shook it off.

"Ye don seemed to be bothered that he's here." Jack observed, wincing as he tightened up the bandage.

"Well…he's usually up in the crow's nest with Jesebel, or fightin' with ye. I can forget he's even alive." Cari handed him another strip.

"I don believe ye." Jack struggled with the wrappings. "Dammit, I never was good at makin' slings."

"Slings are easy." Cari reached out to help him, but stopped. She pulled her hand back. "I don-"

"Ye don have ta lie." Jack told her. "If yer scared, just say so."

"I'm not scared!" Cari snapped. "I can't remember how ta make one, is all."

"Any sailor knows how ta make a sling." Jack glanced at her arm. "Especially one who's had ta use one before."

"Well I'm not scared, not o' ye." Cari retorted.

"Then help me with this goddamn sling!" Jack exclaimed.

They were silent for a moment, staring at each other. Finally Cari sighed and tied the ends of the bandage together, making the sling. "There."

"Thank ye." Jack said with a nod.

Once again they were silent. Jack coughed. Cari scuffed her foot along the floor. "Ye should go rest." She told him, breaking the silence.

"Aye." He stood, then looked at her. "Can ye really forget he's alive?"

Cari shook her head. "No. I can't. But I can't stay in here all the time, so I have ta keep me tears for the night. What ship would 'ave a Cap'n who cries all the time? Not this one…" As she spoke, the forbidden tears were falling down her cheeks. "God, I wish he was dead!" She broke into sobs.

Jack sat back down and put his good arm around her. "It's alright, love. It's alright."

She buried her face in his shoulder. "Why did he have to come here?! Why won't he just leave me alone?!" 

"Shh…" Jack whispered. "It'll be okay."

They sat like that for awhile. When Cari had finished crying, she sat up. "Thank ye, Jack. I needed ta get that out." She rubbed her eyes. 

Jack shrugged as best as he could. "Don mention it."

Cari stood up and was about to leave, when she turned back and gave Jack a peck on the cheek. Then she ran out. Jack sat, stunned. 

Outside, Smalls, Robyn, and Caitlin were floating in a rowboat right beside the porthole in Cari's cabin, laughing.

"Sparks! I see sparks!" Robyn cried, using large hand motions for effect.

"Cap'n Jack's getting' 'imself an admirer!" Caitlin gasped between laughs.

"Hey!" The laughing hyenas looked up. Tari was calling them. "Get yerselves up here 'fore the Cap'n wonders where ye've gone!"

"Aye aye, Ma'am!" Smalls said with a salute.

Tari glared at them. "Yer lucky Sparrow ain't spotted ye by now."

"Oh no, Sparrow has." Jack appeared beside Tari. "And those three are gonna be in loads o' trouble when Cari finds out."

"But Sparrow" Smalls put on an innocent look. "'Trouble' is my middle name."

"Is there a party goin' on over 'ere?" Lauren asked, joining Tari and Jack.

"Aye!" Robyn pulled out her flask. "Cap'n Jack's got-"

"Don make me come get ye!" Jack yelled.

"-a girlfriend." Robyn finished, grinning evilly.

"Alright, yer dead!" Jack was about to jump off the side of the deck, but Lauren held him back.

"Ye can't swim with a broken arm." She reminded him.

Jack fumed. "Okay, yer dead when ye get back up 'ere!"

"Then we're stayin' down 'ere." Caitlin told him.

"Not if I 'ave anythin' ta say about it." Roseline had joined the group. "As second mate, I order ye ta get up 'ere. Cari's bound ta notice the missin' rowboat sometime soon."

The three stuck their tongues out and began to row away.

On the other side of the deck, Bramble surveyed the scene. No, she believed she really didn't want to know. 


	6. Breaking

Sorry for taking so long, this was a hard chappie. Yes, bobo3, I need Bramble's past. Vital for upcoming chappie. My email is welcome2themi@yahoo.com, if you wanna send it to me.  
  
Well, let's get this chappie rolling!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Most pirates didn't bathe. You were supposed to be dirty and smelly, it was an unwritten part of the Code. But Cari needed to make an exception. With all that was happening, she felt like she needed to scrub it all away. So she borrowed a big tub Lauren used for potatoes and spent an hour filling it up with seawater. Seawater wasn't actually the best thing to bathe in, but there was nothing else. Unless she wanted to take a bath in rum. When she finally had it all ready, she stripped off her clothes and got in the tub. It was cold as ice, and stung a cut she had gotten while getting the water. But it was water, and she could wash all her problems away. Cari picked up a bar of soap she had sitting beside the tub. Her mother had always had at least two or three bars of soap on their ship. Cari kept the soap as a small memory of her. Cari was about to start scrubbing her arms, when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"What?" she called.  
  
"Sorry, Cap'n, but Sparrow's bein' a nuisance and wants ta talk with ye." Sara answered.  
  
Cari shook her head. What were they going to do about him? "Gimme a minute, then send him in." She got out of the tub and threw her coat on, buttoning it up all the way. "Alright, he can come in now."  
  
The door cracked open and Jack poked his head in. His eyes widened at the sight of Cari, but he shook it off. He entered, snapping the door shut behind him.  
  
"What do ye want?" Cari asked, sighing.  
  
"Allen." Jack blurted out.  
  
A chill ran up her spine. "What about 'im?"  
  
"I wanted ta warn ye. I think he's watchin' ye. He wants ye." Jack told her.  
  
"I don think so. He always looks like that." Cari said, trying to sound calm.  
  
"Cari, I know what I'm seein'! I've seen the look he's wearin' on many men's faces, and on me own! He wants to hurt ye!" Jack insisted.  
  
"No." Cari shook her head.  
  
Jack looked rather put off. "If ye don believe me, then don come cryin' when-"  
  
"I believe ye." Cari whispered. "I just wish I didn't."  
  
"Stay away from him. He's dangerous." Jack warned.  
  
"I know, Jack. I know." Cari nodded. "And if something does happen...ye can say 'I told ye so'."  
  
Jack looked at her, a smile playing on his face. "Now why would I do that? I'm too nice."  
  
"Sure." Cari scoffed.  
  
There was a comfortable pause, before Cari asked, "How's yer arm?"  
  
Jack glanced at it. "Better. Sort of."  
  
"Question. How can he do somethin' ta me if he's got broken ribs?" Cari raised her eyebrows.  
  
"One. One broken rib." Jack said with distaste. "And if he's walkin' around, bein' rather annoyin' and tryin' ta tell all of us how ta work, he can do somethin' ta ye."  
  
Silence filled the cabin once more. "If that's all..." Cari wondered.  
  
"Oh. Yeah, I'll just go now." Jack left the cabin, closing the door firmly behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Night fell, and Allen pulled his gun out from it's hiding spot inside a coil of rope. He didn't plan on using it, but it would be easier if he had it. He kicked off his boots and pulled off his shirt. Slipping his knife into his pant leg, he set off across the deck. He stopped at Sparrow's hammock. The man slept, but he could wake at any time. Allen thought a moment, then crept past the hammock. But then he heard a noise. Sparrow was up. He turned. Jack was sitting up, suspiciously eyeing his surroundings. Allen realized the man had not noticed him yet. Allen ran and whacked Sparrow with the butt of his gun. Jack collapsed. That would keep him from hearing any of tonight's events. Satisfied, Allen resumed his walk across the deck.  
  
It had been a long time since he'd had "pleasurable company". It's hard to buy a dame when you have no money. But on this ship filled with women, he could get all he wanted for free. And he knew just who to start with.  
  
He pressed his ear to the door of the Captain's cabin. She was awake. Perfect. Grinning, Allen opened the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cari had never gotten to finish her bath after Jack had interrupted. So she was taking it in the middle of the night, when she knew she couldn't be seen. She finished scrubbing herself and sank into the water, sighing in content. It felt good to be clean. She closed her eyes. Then, she heard the door creak. Lazily opening one eye, she looked to see who it was. Her breath stopped. It was Allen.  
  
"Ah...This is even better." He walked in, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"What do ye want?" she sank lower in the tub, hoping all he could see was her head.  
  
"Oh, ye know what I want." Allen told her, coming forward.  
  
Cari was frozen. She couldn't leap out of the tub, then he might tackle her and then...He gun was on the table, she couldn't reach it. She could, however, grab her knife. She slowly moved her arm up and out of the basin. She stretched out-and couldn't reach it. She strained to get it. Allen noticed and kicked the knife away.  
  
"No one can hear ye scream." He whispered, grabbing her wrist, trying to pull her out of the water.  
  
Cari yanked her hand back, "Let go of me, you bastard!"  
  
But he was stronger, and pulled her out of the tub. She fell to the floor, her knife only inches from her hand. But before she could grab it, Allen's hand flew to her throat, and he started to strangle her. Keeping on hand upon her, he removed his pants. Cari struggled and gasped for breath. Allen leaned over her, his face nearly touching hers. "I have a gun and a knife. If ye don do what I want, I can kill ye."  
  
Cari spit in his face. "I'm not doin' nothin' for ye!" she rasped.  
  
Allen tightened his grip on her throat. She clawed at him, trying to breathe. "I'll kill ye, and every one of these girls will be ravished. I'll throw Sparrow overboard."  
  
She froze. He was going to destroy everything. The others would meet the same terrible fate as her. If she fought, all she had worked so hard to create would be gone. The three H's would become two. There would never be hope on this ship if she died and Allen took over. She had a choice. She could give in or die. Cari didn't want either, so she tried to stall him. In a flash, she had her knife and it was going towards his throat. And then-  
  
A searing pain ripped through her. Tears streamed down her face. The knife fell from her hand. Force-he was using it, using it to hurt her. His hand left her throat and slid down her chest to-Oh God. She might as well die now. There was nothing left in this world, now that he was in her.  
  
A scream tore through the air. It bounced off the walls of the cabin, echoing out into the open air of the deck. But it was unheard. And in the middle of the night, the captain of the Dark Storm was broken once more. As the night slipped away and a pale dawn crept over the horizon, something happened that would change her life for the better, and his life for the worse.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Smalls paced the deck, her eyes continuously glancing towards the Captain's cabin. Something was not right here. It was nearly noon, and Cari still hadn't come out of her cabin. According to the others, she was usually the first to wake.  
  
"I don like this." She thought aloud.  
  
"Yer bein' paranoid!" Roseline told her. "Nothin's wrong!"  
  
"If nothin's wrong, why isn't she out here?!" Smalls asked, her voice raising.  
  
"Stop it!" Sara moved between the two. "There's an explanation for all of this."  
  
"Well, if she's asleep, she's asleep. Sparrow and Allen haven't woken up yet." Robyn gestured towards the two hammocks. Both had deep-sleeping men in them.  
  
"Allen's all bloody." Jesabel announced, but they ignored her.  
  
"I don think either of 'em could sleep so much, unless they were drunk." Caitlin added.  
  
"None o' the rum barrels 'ave been touched. They can't be drunk." Lauren informed them.  
  
A thump sounded from across the deck. The group looked. Jack had fallen out of his hammock. Swaying, he stood up.  
  
"Lovely morning!" he called to no one in particular before swaggering over to the group. "And how are you all today?"  
  
"Are ye feelin' alright?" Smalls asked.  
  
"Fine!" he shouted.  
  
"I think ye need ta lie down..." Smalls trailed off.  
  
"No, I'm good!" Jack nodded.  
  
"He's like that sometimes." Tari whispered. "He's not exactly right in the head."  
  
Jack scanned the deck. "Where's Cari?"  
  
"In her cabin still. I'm getting' worried." Smalls told him.  
  
Jack seemed to snap back to himself. "Not out yet? What time is it anyway?"  
  
"Almost noon." Sara said.  
  
"That's not good..." Jack glanced at the cabin. "Maybe someone should check on her."  
  
"Yer all overreactin'!" Roseline shouted before stomping off.  
  
"She's broken."  
  
Smalls jumped, she hadn't realized Bramble was beside her. "What?"  
  
"She's broken." Bramble repeated, nodding toward the cabin.  
  
Jack stared at her. Broken...Last time he'd heard it like that, Cari had dreamed about the night she was first raped by-  
  
"Allen." he turned to look at the second hammock. The person occupying it was still asleep. But that didn't meant he'd slept all night...  
  
And it all made sense. Jack had a huge headache and a bump on his head. Allen was bloody. Cari had not yet come out of her cabin. Jack ran to the cabin and threw the door open. Smalls came up behind him and gasped.  
  
The captain sat on the floor, her eyes staring out into nothing. She had on her coat, but it was buttoned wrong. A blanket was wrapped around her shoulders. Both sleeves were rolled up, and Jack could see her scar from the first time on her right arm-and an identical cut on her left arm that was still bleeding. Puddles of blood were on the floor around her. The tub was half empty, and inside it soaked several rags that had most likely been used to stop her arm bleeding.  
  
"Oh my god..." Smalls pushed past Jack to get to her friend.  
  
Cari shrank away. "Is he gone?" Her voice was shaky.  
  
"Who? Jack?" Smalls' eyes flicked from the man still in the doorway and the woman before her.  
  
"No...Jack is a good man." Cari buried her face in her hands and began to sob. "I should've listened ta Jack!!"  
  
Smalls wrapped her arms around her. "Cari. What happened?"  
  
"He raped ye, didn't he?"  
  
Cari lifted her head and looked at Jack. Slowly she nodded. Smalls covered her mouth.  
  
"Ye were right. He wanted-"Cari faltered. "He wanted me." She sniffed. "Ye can say 'I told ye so'."  
  
Jack walked over and sat down beside Cari. "I said I wasn't goin' ta do that."  
  
She half-smiled. "Jack Sparrow, ye have proved over and over that ye are truly one of the best people I've ever met."  
  
"Yer arm. Did he do that too?" Smalls asked.  
  
"Yes." Cari traced the scar on her right arm. "He saw it when he was gonna leave-and he said-he said since I had a souvenir from last time..." She grimaced at her other arm. "I wish I didn't have either."  
  
"We-"Smalls began.  
  
"Oh stop it. Yer itchin' ta kill that bastard. Ye can't fool me. Ye always liked violence." Cari grinned. "Go get 'im."  
  
Smalls' eyes gleamed. "Right." She raced out.  
  
"Give him hell!" Jack shouted after her. Then he turned to Cari. "Are ye gonna come out?"  
  
"I'd rather stay here." Cari said.  
  
"Yer crew is worried." Jack prodded.  
  
"But he's out there." Cari protested.  
  
"Cari. Yer bein' stupid. If ye stay in here, he'll think he has control over you and do it again." Jack told her.  
  
Cari thought a moment. "Get out so I can get dressed."  
  
"Aye, Cap'n." Jack smiled before getting up and leaving.  
  
Cari appeared on the deck, dressed, with a ripped up something on her arm. The first thing she saw was Smalls kicking the shit outta Allen, who was on the ground.  
  
It felt so good to laugh. 


	7. Bets and Bramble

Life's a tricky thing to deal with sometimes. For Cari, it had plans beyond her control. As far as Cari was concerned, Life was laughing in her face. She was already worried enough, with the whole Allen thing, but now this…This was too much. Life was throwing obstacles at her, and she didn't know if she had enough left in her to dodge them. Oh God…she felt sick.

Cari gagged and burst out of her cabin. She raced over to the side of the ship and threw up. Groaning, she sat down on the deck. Just a small sickness, nothing to worry about…nothing at all. Oh, but it was something, she knew it. And before long, the others would know it too. This was bad.

"Are ye alright, Captain?"

Cari looked around. Bramble was there, sitting on a box, sharpening her knife. "I'm fine."

"Ye don't look it." Bramble told her, not taking her eyes from her knife.

"Just-just seasickness." Cari stood up shakily.

"Hmm. Now, someone who 'ad never been on a ship in their life, I'd believe 'em when they said seasickness. But a woman who's been born and raised on the ocean…" Bramble shook her head. "I know it's not seasickness."

"A bad cold." Cari blurted out, trying to think up some other excuse.

"Captain, ye do not have seasickness, ye do not have a cold, ye do not have smallpox." Bramble looked up from her knife and at Cari. "So what do ye have?"

Cari sighed and sat down on the box beside Bramble. Why? Why should she tell Bramble about her problems? Bramble never told anyone about hers. But…Bramble wouldn't tell anyone about Cari's problems. She could be trusted not to talk. Cari took a deep breath. "A baby."

Bramble smiled to herself. "That's what I thought."

Cari stared at the ground. It had been a month since Allen had raped her, and she had not yet bled. It was never this late, and since she was throwing up now…Cari could only assume that a tiny human being was inside her. "I'm scared."

Bramble stared off into space, which was something she did very rarely. "I have a daughter. She's eight."

Cari looked at her in shock. Bramble? A mother? "What's her name?"

"Joy." Bramble pulled a necklace out from under her collar. It had teeth strung on it. "These are her teeth. I don't see her often, so I carry 'em around with me."

"So where is she?" Cari wondered.

"She lives with a friend of mine. I send all of me plunder back to her." Bramble turned back to her knife.

"Is it scary?" Cari asked, not looking at Bramble.

"Is what scary? Labor?" Bramble considered it. "Well, it hurts. And…it's a little scary, but more tirin' than anythin'."

"I don wanna have a baby." Cari said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Ye'll be glad when she's here. I think Joy was the best thing that happened ta me. And, ye know, ye may never get the chance again." Bramble sighed. "Things happened in me past…I'm infertile now." She shrugged. "At least I don't have ta worry about bleedin'."

Cari absorbed this. What else was Bramble not saying? Not that Cari was going to pry, it was Bramble's business, but still…Then a thought struck her. "Ye said 'she'. Do ye think it's goin' ta be a girl?"

"It has ta be a girl. Would the child of the captain of the _Dark Storm_ be anythin' else?" Bramble gave a small smile.

Cari was taken aback. Bramble _never_ smiled. She stood up. "Well…thank ye, Bramble, for talkin' ta me. I feel much better now." With a nod, she started to walk away.

"Rose." Bramble whispered.

"What?" Cari turned around.

"Me name. It's Rose." Bramble replied, avoiding Cari's gaze.

"Oh. Do ye want me ta call ya that?" Cari wondered.

"No. I was just sayin'." Bramble shrugged.

"Alright then." Cari turned back around and retreated back to her cabin.

* * *

"I bet ye three doubloons that she loves 'im." Caitlin said.

"I'll see yer three and raise ye ten that she tells him within the next week." Robyn replied, placing the coins upon the table.

"Stop that. The Cap'n probably doesn't appreciate ye bettin' on her love life.' Lauren scolded, not looking up from the soup she was stirring.

"Aye, but it's all the truth!" Caitlin insisted.

"Ye know she loves him, I know she loves him, she just doesn't know she loves him." Robyn added.

"I hear there's bettin' goin' on down here." Smalls called down the stairs to the galley. She came down and looked at them. "What're we bettin' on?"

"The Cap'n an' Sparrow." Caitlin told her.

"Ooh, fun!" Smalls sat down. "I bet five doubloons they kiss in a fortnight."

"Who kisses?" Sara interrupted, coming in. "Lauren, Jesabel's instructed me ta get Allen some soup."

"Oh, bother that bastard." Lauren grabbed a bowl and filled it.

"Cari and Jack. We got a pool goin', wanna bet anythin'?" Smalls gestured at the table.

"Um…I bet two doubloons on the kissin'." Sara tossed Smalls the coins, then took the soup. "I must go feed His Majesty." She went back above deck.

"I really am gettin' sick of that man. I say we shove 'im overboard!" Smalls cried, falling of the bench.

"Yer not talkin' 'bout me, are ye?" Jack walked in.

The girls scrambled to hide the money. "No, why would we shove ye off?" Caitlin asked.

"Just checkin'. Have any of ye seen the Captain?" He asked.

They exchanged looks. "I ain't seen her all day." Smalls informed him.

The others shook their heads. "Me neither." They chorused.

"Dear God, what has he done to her now?" Jack ran out of the galley and up the stairs.

There was silence. "I bet twenty she's gonna have a baby." Smalls said.

"Don be silly!" Robyn told her. "She can't have a baby…can she?"

"I still bet twenty." Smalls placed the money on the table. _'Though I hope I'm wrong.'_

* * *

"Alright, what's he done?!" Jack threw open the door to her cabin.

Cari jerked her head up from the map she was reading. "What?"

"Ye haven't come out of yer cabin! He must have done somethin'!" Jack yelled.

"Jack, calm down. He hasn't done anythin'…" she paused. "Well, he has."

"Aha! I'll kill that-" Jack was about to run off, when she grabbed his arm.

"Sit." She shoved him into a chair and closed the door. "Yer wastin' yer energy. He hasn't touched me since he raped me, so just calm down."

"But ye said he did somethin' ta ye!" Jack exclaimed.

"He did!" she told him. "It come with the raping, but I only just found out." She looked away.

Jack studied her. "Are ye…are ye with child?"

Sadly, Cari nodded. "Aye. But it's not that bad. Except for the sickness." She made a face.

Neither spoke for a moment. "How are ye feelin'?" Jack wondered.

"I'm fine, at the moment." She sighed. "What else is in store for me?"

"What?" Jack was puzzled.

"As if I wasn't hurt enough when he raped me, now I'm carryin' that bastard's child! I mean, God…" Cari took a deep breath. She was angry, very angry. "Is this written in the stars?!" she cried.

"Cari, I think ye should sit-" Jack was silenced by the look she gave him.

"Am I payin' for some crime?! Is this all that I'm good for, just some stretch of mortal time?! Or…" she searched for words. "Or, some god's experiment, in which I have no say?! In which I'm given paradise…" she trailed off, her anger wearing away. "…but only for a day."

Jack blinked. "That's a bit profound."

"It rhymed too, that's a bit scary." She sighed. "Yer right, I probably should sit down."

"Well?" Jack asked.

Cari looked at him. "'Well' what?"

"Are ye gonna tell the others?" Jack prompted.

"I probably should." She sighed again. "Ye wanna get everybody but Jesabel in the galley?"

"Why not Jesabel?" Jack wondered.

"Her brother is the father. I think it'd be better if she didn't know." Cari explained.

"Ooh…good point." Jack left, Cari following.

* * *

"Everyone! The Captain has an announcement ta make!" Jack called over the voices of the crew.

"It's not much really." Cari said. "I'm just…there's gonna be a baby on the ship."

There was complete silence. "You mean…." Tari realized what this meant.

"Aye. That bastard got me pregnant." Cari shrugged.

"Do ye want me ta kill him for ye?" Smalls asked.

"No, that's alright." Cari insisted.

"Damn." Smalls grumbled.

More silence followed. "Why are we all sad?" Roseline wondered. "I think this is somethin' ta celebrate!"

"She's right." Caitlin agreed. "There's gonna be an heir ta the throne of the _Dark Storm_!"

"Of course, it'll be a girl." Robyn added.

"Aye, if it was a boy, we'd have ta toss it overboard!" Caitlin laughed.

"Not funny, ladies." Cari told them.

"Sorry." They apologized in unison.

"I say a round of drinks for everyone!" Lauren began filling up mugs.

"To the child of the _Dark Storm_!" Smalls toasted.

"To the child!" they clinked mugs.

"Oh." Smalls grinned at Robyn and Caitlin. "I believe the both o' ye owe me twenty doubloons."


	8. I'll See You In Hell

Um…I realized after I posted the original chapter eight that I wasn't happy with it. So I took it down, fixed it up and this is what we have now. The things that happened in to original chapter eight are now non-existent. Meaning Jack and his inner turmoil never happened, there was no hugging, and no sleeping on the floor. THIS IS NOT A ROMANCE, DAMMIT!! I never intended it to be and it never will. Cari's feelings are a side-plot, and not the focus of the story. (Note: _Cari's_ feelings. Meaning Jack does not have the same feelings about her as she has about him) Nothing will ever happen between those two. Zip, zilch, zero, nada, _nothing_. Sorry to if I've caused any disappointment, and you all may flame me if you wish.

On with the chapter!

* * *

What do you do when you have no one to talk to? When you feel like you'll explode if you don't say something, but you can't speak? When you want to reach out for help, but no one's there? When you want to talk, but no one will listen? Cari was confined to her cabin, and she began to pace. She wanted to scream. Thoughts circled her mind like vultures. She sat down at her table and put her head in her hands. "What the hell am I supposed to do?" If you were in this situation, you would probably find a trustworthy person and then tell them everything. Cari, however, fell asleep, and landed in a dream.

She was sitting on a chair in a white room. And the only other person there, was herself. She stared at the woman who was her.

"Alright, let's get one thing settled before we begin." The other Cari said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Do you, or do you not, love Captain Jack Sparrow?"

Cari felt the blush creep up her cheeks. She stared at the ground. In an inaudible whisper, she said, "I do."

The other Cari sighed. "I thought you were over these fantasies. You haven't had one in a few years. Still, no one is immune to the opposite sex." She leaned in close. "You know what to do. Say it."

Still in the inaudible whisper, she stated, "Men are scum."

"Louder." The other Cari taunted.

"Men are scum." Her voice rose to it's normal volume.

But that wasn't enough. "Louder!"

"MEN ARE SCUM!!!" Cari screamed, the words tearing into her heart. Tears began to trickle down her cheeks as she recited the rest. "They hurt you. They hurt you and don't give a damn about you the next morning. You might as well be dead if you go near them. Their only desire is to break you. You're a worthless piece of filth and garbage to them. Give your heart to a man-" She choked back a sob. "-and you'll regret it for the rest of you days. Men are scum."

The other Cari stared coldly at her while she cried. After she finished, the other Cari spoke. "Just keep telling yourself that. Look at you. You're a pathetic little orphan with no future. You're ruined."

Cari glanced down at her clothes, and realized she was in her sixteen-year-old body. Her hair was cut jaggedly, as if chopped off with a knife. It had been, Cari remembered, she'd cut it herself. Her shirt was blood-stained and had the sleeves cut off, showing her scar to them all. Her pants were also cut. She wore no shoes. You could run better without shoes. She realized this was the look of a hurt woman. You could take one look at her and her sad face, and know something terrible had happened. That was the look she'd wanted then, but now, she wanted her own body back.

"Cari, you realize I only make you say these things every time you decide to fall in love because I don't want us to get hurt, right? I don't want our hearts broken, and whatever shattered bits of hope we have left taken." The other Cari suddenly looked, well, frightened. "It would never have worked anyway." She continued gently. "He's not the sort that can be tied to one woman. And you've got a ship to run. A no-men ship. You just can't fall in love."

"I know." She murmured.

"Good." The other Cari sighed. "Well, I'll be going. Let's not have to have this conversation again." And she was gone.

Cari felt the tears well up again. She couldn't even confide in herself. Rocking back and forth in her chair, she shakily started to sing. "No pain could be deeper, no life could be cheaper, no point anymore, if he can't love me. No hope he would do so, no dream to pursue, so-" She blindly groped for something on her belt as tears blurred her vision. "I look to myself, despise all the things I see." She found what she wanted and pulled it out from it's place on her belt. "For I know that he cannot set me free." The dagger gleamed in the light. She held out her arm. "Let the world be done with-" she pressed it to her skin, slitting her wrist. The blood tricked down her arm, making pools on the spotless floor. "-me…"

"Cap'n?"

Cari jolted awake. Ignoring Sara, who stood in the doorway, she pulled up her sleeve and examined her wrist. There was nothing. No cut, no blood, no scar. She checked herself. She was twenty-one again, no longer the hurt child. But the words echoed in her mind. _'Men are scum.'_

"Cap'n?" Sara repeated.

"I-I think I need some air." Cari stood, her gaze focused on something far away.

"Are ye alright?" Sara asked.

"A bad dream." Cari shook herself. "That's all." She turned to Sara and gave her a shaky smile. "Let's go."

They went out. Cari felt a dull ache as she caught sight of Jack. This was turning out to be a terrible day.

And then it got worse.

Without a warning, hands were snaking up her sides. They grabbed the bottom of her shirt and began to pull it over her head. Fear etched into her heart. She had not said no the first time, rum had thickened her tongue. She had not said no the second time, fear had frozen her limbs. But this time. This time she would say no.

Her shirt was off. And it welled up inside her, all the hurt and the hate and the hope. And then-

The resounding scream echoed, as well as the punch. But Cari had not touched the bastard who dared touch her. She had been screaming to the sky, not looking at him behind her. She turned around, her legs shaking. Smalls had materialized between her and Allen, and her fist was raised.

"Bitch!" he stumbled away, holding his nose.

"Ye deserved it. And if ye lay another hand on her, ye'll regret it." Smalls spat at him.

Things were spinning out of control. Cari sank to her knees, watching the storm break. She vaguely remembered she had no shirt on, then grabbed it and covered herself.

There was a thud from across the deck. Jesabel stood beside the mast, anger in her eyes. She pointed at Smalls, as if accusing her of crime. "Ye don't touch my brother."

And then he was there, beside Smalls. He had a plan. He whispered something to Smalls, nodding his head at Jesabel. Smalls nodded, and took off. She ran to Jesabel and grabbed her in a headlock. Cari briefly turned her eyes to the two women, but then her gaze wandered back to Jack. In one swift, fluid movement he had Allen by the collar and a gun to the man's neck.

"Ye are the reason for this ship. Ye raped Cari before. Then, ye come on this ship that is meant to keep men like ye out, and ye rape her again. And now, she's carryin' yer child." He said, hate lacing his words. "So, I'm sendin' ye to Hell."

He was going to kill him. Jack was going to kill Allen. Cari knew she should do something, anything, but she sat behind Jack, her shirt clutched to her chest.

The bastard had the nerve to laugh at Jack's threat. "Ye can't kill me. Ye've only got one shot, and yer not gonna use it for me."

Cari glanced over at Smalls and Jesabel. Smalls now had Jesabel's hands behind her back, but Jesabel had stopped struggling and was pale.

Smalls snickered. "That's right. An auntie."

So she knew now. Knew about the child. Cari heard Jack chuckle and looked up.

"Aye, me gun only has one shot. But this is Smalls' gun, and she has plenty bullets." Jack smirked, a grim smile on his face. So he was enjoying this, then. "And the first one has your name on it." He cocked the gun.

Allen's face became as pale as his sister's. He realized he really was going to die. Let him wriggle. Cari was beginning to enjoy this as well. She realized again that she had no shirt on, and pulled it over her head.

"Any last words?" Jack raised his eyebrows.

Allen's face contorted into a snarl. "Ye son of a bitch!"

The ever-witty Jack replied with, "Lad, me mother ain't no bitch."

And he pulled the trigger.

A snippet of song reached Cari's mind. As Allen's body fell to the deck, she sang, barely audible, "And it didn't take them long to decide, that Earl had to die." She stared coldly at the dead man before her. "Good-bye Earl…"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Jesabel's anguished cry snapped Cari back into the harsh reality of what had just happened.

She was aware of them talking above her, of Smalls and Jack exchanging guns, of Roseline having an ounce of sense and herding the crew into the galley. Smalls and Jack had tried to make her stand, but someone, maybe Lauren, told them to 'leave the Cap'n alone, she's bloody fine without ye two hoverin' over her!'. Cari, Jesabel, and a shape in a corner that was most likely Bramble were the only ones above deck. She continued to stare at the body, and at Jesabel beside it. Jesabel turned to her, her eyes raging infernos.

"It's all your fault." Jesabel said slowly.

"My fault?" Cari whispered.

"Your fault. You were hurt by my brother. So what? That doesn't give you any right to kill him!" Jesabel shouted.

Cari stood up shakily. "I didn't kill him."

"Sure." Jesabel stood too. "Of course you didn't plan that all out with them. Playing innocent behind your heroes." Jesabel advanced on her, her eyes never leaving Cari's face. "And being with child! Ha! Just another lie. A lie to make everyone pity you and feel sorry for you. Well, the rest of us already feel sorry for ourselves, we don't need to worry about you!"

"Jes-" Cari choked out. She didn't like this. She wanted to be in her cabin, curled beneath the covers. Anywhere but here.

"Good-bye Cari." Jesabel growled. She ran towards her. "I'll see you in Hell!"

Jesabel shoved Cari to the ground. Cari groaned. A hand grabbed her neck. She kicked blindly. She struck Jesabel's knee, and the hold on her neck disappeared. Cari stood, and ran. Jesabel chased her, she reached the side of the deck, then turned to fight Jesabel. Jesabel punched her in the face, hard. She fell, and threw an arm out to stop herself. Her head banged against the railing. Collapsing to the ground, she heard a sickening crunch as she landed on her arm. Blood trickled down her face and the back of her neck. Through half-closed eyes she stared up at Jesabel. Jesabel was not Jesabel. Jesabel was a madwoman, laughing maniacally at the pain of her former friend. Someone ran across the deck and into the galley, then boots thundered up and onto the deck. The horrible laughter rang in Cari's ears as they lifted her up, trying not to jostle her arm or head. And that was all she could remember.

* * *

Being in the middle of the ocean and having no doctor was not a good thing. Lauren was the closest they had to one, and even then, there still wasn't much they could do for her except bandage her up and send her to bed. Seeing how she was pretty much asleep already, the sleeping part wasn't hard at all. She slept on and off for two days, until she finally awoke.

Cari stirred. Her eyes slowly opened.

"Mornin', Sleepin' Beauty." Smalls grinned down at her. "Had a nice rest?"

She sat up. "What happened?" She rubbed her head, finding a bandage on her forehead. Her fingers traced it around the back of her head. Dried blood met her fingertips. Smalls stared at her, a sad look playing upon her face.

"Ye remember nothin'?" she asked.

"I remember that Jack killed him. And then Jesabel…" Cari stopped. "That's all I know."

"She tried to kill ye." Smalls whispered, staring at her feet. "And she nearly did."

"Not true." Cari said, trying to get out of her hammock. It was then she realized her arm was in a sling. "It's not true."

"Cari, I wouldn't lie. It's true. Jesabel came close to mutiny." Smalls replied, putting an arm on Cari's good shoulder. With a gentle shove, she pushed her back down.

"Where is Jesabel? I want to talk to her!" Cari struggled to get up, but Smalls held her down. "Tell me where she is!"

"She's in the brig." Smalls told her, her face turning to stone. "And she'll stay there until we decide her punishment."

"'We'? Who's 'we'? I'm the Captain." Cari pointed out.

"But yer in no condition-" Smalls was cut off.

"Shut yer trap!" Cari screamed. "I am not a doll all of ye need ta spend every damn moment fussin' over! I am Captain, and I say what happens ta the girls on this ship! So don think that ye can take over just because of a few minor injuries! I am bloody fine!"

Smalls stood there, unsure of what to say next. Cari put her hand to her head, now she had a headache. Smalls sighed, then exited the cabin. Cari closed her eyes. Sleep didn't sound so bad.

"Excuse me, Cap'n?" Sara's voice was tiny.

She cracked one eye open. "Aye?"

Sara entered cautiously, a map in hand, as if afraid Cari would bite her head off. "We were just wonderin' what to do about Sparrow."

"What about 'im?" Cari asked.

"Well, he can't stay on this ship forever." Sara reasoned.

"Oh. Right." Cari's heart sank, despite having told herself before she would stop loving him.

"And ye see-" Sara unrolled the map and held it up. "-we're right here-" she pointed to a spot in the middle of the ocean. "-and Tortuga is a two-day sail away." She pointed to the island town. "And we thought we could drop him off there, and ye can see a doctor."

Cari nodded. "Alright. But I'm not sure they have doctors in Tortuga."

"With all the tavern brawls, there has ta be at least one." Sara said with a small laugh.

"Well, then, set our course for Tortuga." Cari wavered her hand, a fake smile on her face.

"Aye, Cap'n." Sara left, sighing in relief.

And now that that matter was taken care of…She lay back in her hammock, and five minutes later was asleep.

* * *

Songs Used:

'If I Can't Love Her (Reprise)' from 'Beauty and the Beast, the Broadway Musical'

'Good-bye Earl' by the Dixie Chicks


	9. Jesabel's Flight

A strong wind whipped around the Dark Storm, enabling it to get to Tortuga in less time. It was the perfect wind, Jesabel thought, to blow her out of their lives forever. She had always loved the wind, and though it had not helped her make an entrance on this ship, it would help with her exit. Even though the Captain had forgiven her and let her out of the brig, she felt she didn't belong anymore. They gave her dirty looks as she passed by. Well, she had made an attempt at mutiny. She should be dead. But the Captain was far too kind to kill her. And Jesabel knew that since her welcome on this ship had worn out, she would have to leave before Smalls rallied the others and they came after her. So while the Captain gave "strict" instructions to the others, Jesabel prepared to leave.

Above deck, there was much laughter and excitement. Cari quieted them down before she began to speak. "Ye all have money, right? Well...things 'ave been rough here lately, and so I want all of ye to go out and have a bit of fun." There was a roar from the crew as they left the ship, scattering into the slum of Tortuga. "Don't get inta any trouble! And be back before we set sail tomorrow!"

Sara walked onto the ship just as the last member walked off. "I asked about, and there's a doctor not too far from here. Not a very good one, mind ye, but a doctor."

"Right." Cari glanced over to the side of the ship, where Jack Sparrow resided, munching an apple. Apparently he wasn't sure whether he could leave or not. Or maybe he was just being annoying. She went over him. "Ye can leave anytime ye want."

"Aye, I'll probably go tomorrow. Today I have to find someone who'll let me borrow their boat. And in the morning, I'll steal it." Jack smiled and took another bite out of the apple.

"Well, I'm off to be examined." She turned to Sara. "Lead the way!" The pair walked off, leaving Jack to stare off into space.

"Sparrow!!"

So much for the staring off into space, then. Jack looked for the source of the voice. Smalls. Of course.

"We're off for a drink! Ye comin'?" She gestured down the road, where Robyn and Caitlin were asking directions.

Let's see. A bar, with lots of whores, or an empty ship. Where do you think he'd want to be?

As they walked down the street, a bit less crowded since it was still in the morning, Jack suddenly became aware of a peeping sound coming from a bush.

"What?" Smalls asked as he moved toward the bush.

"Ye keep going, I'll catch up in a minute." Jack waved her away.

"Hey, ye two! Keep going, Jack an' me'll be along later." Smalls called to the other girls.

He glared at her. "Ye really like to annoy people, dontcha?"

She saluted. "Trouble's me name, mischief is me game!"

Jack ignored her and peered into the bush. There, the source of the peeping. A small bird, with what looked to be a broken wing.

"I didn't know ye liked ta rescue animals in yer spare time." Smalls taunted good-naturedly.

"I have a soft spot for birds." Jack explained.

They were silent for a minute, then Smalls walked away. Not long afterward, Jack heard her somewhere behind him arguing. That girl's mouth was going to get her into trouble one day. After what sounded like a small scuffle and Smalls' loud cursing in several languages, she returned. She had a black eye and a bloody lip, but she held the source of her trouble out to him triumphantly: a birdcage.

"What's that for? I'm not keepin' it!" he got to his feet, the bird safely in his hands.

"Give it ta Cari." Smalls stated.

"But-it's got a broken wing!" Jack thrust it out for her to see.

Smalls' eyes twinkled, but not in the usual mischievous way. "Somehow, I don't think she'll mind."

* * *

"Your arm seems to be healing well enough. Keep it as clean as you can and you shouldn't get an infection." The doctor went behind Cari and unknotted the bandage wrapped around her head. "Now, let's look at this wound." Cari winced at the pain his probing fingers brought. After what seemed like hours, he stopped. The doctor moved to get a fresh bandage for her head. 

"Well?" Sara prompted.

"There's no need for stitches, it's not too deep. And, as I said about the arm, keep it as clean as possible, and you won't get an infection." He began to wrap the new bandage around.

Cari and Sara exchanged glances. Now came the hard part. Sara cleared her throat. "Um, Doctor, me friend here-well, before the accident-she was, well...with child."

The Doctor smiled. "I can understand why you're worried. Most women try to get rid of the child. I hope this accident wasn't to kill it, but if it was, you have nothing to worry about. It's most likely dead."

Cari's heart stopped. "Dead...?" she whispered, unable to believe him.

The doctor seemed to realize that they were not whores, as he had appeared to have thought. "Well, there's a fifty-fifty chance, really. Either the body decides it can't deal with healing and the child, or it doesn't. It could just as well be alive."

Sara grabbed the man's collar. "Ye look at her and give her proof that it's alive or dead, or I swear, I'll knife ye!"

"Sara!" Cari exclaimed.

Sara let go, but she continued to glare at him. The doctor was shook up, but nonetheless told Cari to lay down and lift her shirt. Sara almost killed him there, but then he explained that he was going to listen for a heartbeat. The stethoscope was cold against her skin, and she wished she had never come here in the first place.

"There." The doctor paused. "A heartbeat."

"Can I hear?" Cari asked, feeling like she would faint from relief. He handed over the ear-pieces, and she heard it. A steady thump-thump-thump. She gave him back the stethoscope and slid off the table. After paying what seemed like a rather large amount of money, they left. They stood in front of the office and looked at each other.

"Are ye thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Cari asked.

"I hate doctors?" Sara said.

"Yep."

* * *

Jesabel had planned on being gone before the Captain got back, mostly because she didn't want to have to say good-bye to Sara. She didn't want to say good-bye to anyone. She just wanted to leave. Erase herself from their memories. And she never wanted to meet her niece. So she should just get out. But as she started back above deck, she heard the stomping of feet that signaled someone's return. 

"It doesn't look like she's back yet." It was Smalls. Great. One of the last people she wanted to see right now.

"Of course she's not back yet." And Jack. She would never get to leave at this rate.

"Good God Jack, it's a bird, not a ring!" Smalls cried.

"Oh, ye give it ta her if ye want her ta have it so much!" Jack seemed rather agitated.

"No. I'm off for a drink. Ye can stay here." Even though she couldn't see Smalls, she knew she was grinning evilly. There was the sound of her walking off, and then the silence, only interrupted by the peep of a bird.

Jesabel sat down on the stairs, figuring she would wait until the right time. There were more footsteps, then very drunken singing.

"The hills are alive with the sound of music!!!"

"Well, boys, now you've met Spanish Rose-"

"With songs they have sung for a thousand years!!"

"-The wickedest flower that grows!!"

It was Robyn and Caitlin, which was no surprise.

"Here. I found 'em being thrown out of a bar." That was Bramble, which was a surprise.

"We left 'em alone for only half an' hour! How can they be that drunk?!" Jack exclaimed.

"Drink fast!" Robyn giggled.

"I'm going." Bramble left, leaving Jack with two drunk women.

"Birdie!" shrieked Caitlin.

"Aye, that is a bird." Jack stated. "Why don't ye two go pass out in the galley?"

"Okay..." they chorused, hiccuping.

Jesabel jumped up and pressed herself against the side of the staircase as the ladies stumbled down the stairs. If they noticed her, which they probably didn't, they said nothing. Jesabel watched Robyn get only as far as the first table before collapsing, Caitlin did a bit better, she actually sat down before becoming unconscious. Jesabel shook her head sadly, thanking God she never drank.

She heard someone run onto the ship, fly across the deck, and, if she wasn't mistaken, jump on Jack.

"It's alive!!" The Captain. Now she'd never leave.

"Ye know, I didn't think it was possible to give someone a one-armed hug." There was Sara.

Jesabel peeked out the top of the stairs. The Captain, whose good arm was squeezing Jack very tightly. Then Cari's eyes widened and she jerked away, brushing herself off. Jack blinked and looked at her. Sara grinned at them.

"Sorry...I'm just really happy..." The Captain apologized sheepishly.

"I take it you're perfectly fine?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine, it's fine, I could fly!" The Captain laughed.

"Well...I'm off for a drink." Sara said, before turning around and leaving.

"What's with the bird?" the Captain wondered.

Jesabel noticed the birdcage at Jack's feet. Jack looked at it. "Oh...Um, well, I found the bird and then Smalls, for some reason, got a cage. It's got a broken wing."

The Captain bent down and picked up the cage. "I'll take care of it."

"Keep it." Jack shrugged. "Smalls said I should give it ta ye as a gift of hospitality or somethin'..."

"Aye, I think Smalls has a crazy idea that..." The happiness in the Captain's eyes seemed to dull, and she looked away. "Never mind. Smalls is insane."

"I won't argue with that." Jack smiled.

Jesabel suddenly realized that she could leave right now, with those two out there, because it would seem like she was just going to wander the town, not leaving for good. Though her bag might seem suspicious, she didn't think either of them would pay much attention. Jesabel mustered her courage, then went above deck.

They didn't even look her way. Jesabel glanced at the Captain, and saw that she didn't look quite herself. All that joy was gone, and her eyes seemed to be fixated on the bird, but not really looking at it. Jack was staring at the ground, for some reason. Jesabel crept away. She was nearly gone, nearly out of their lives forever, when, at the walkway that led to the dock below, she looked back.

"You know what's funny about this bird here? It can't fly away, it's got a broken wing and it's stuck in a cage. Just like me." The Captain said, not expressing any emotion as she continued to study the bird.

And suddenly, Jesabel saw. The girls here were a songbirds, with a free spirits. Their wings, their only means of getting away, had been broken long ago by different people.

Jesabel was frozen, paralyzed with the sudden realization. The image loomed before her, this ship was a cage, and the girls were trapped, hurt birds. And she belonged with them.

A song, from somewhere inside her, fought its way up and escaped her lips. "There's a whole lot of singing that's never gonna be heard, disappearing everyday without so much as a word somehow. I think I broke the wings off the little songbird, she's never gonna fly to the top of the world right now..." Jesabel clapped her hand over her mouth as the Captain whirled around to stare at her. She stumbled backwards, going down the walkway backward, before turning around and running away.

And she heard the sound of boots scrambling across the deck, and could picture Cari at the side, her eyes wild as she watched her try to escape the cage. But what she didn't expect to hear was the half-shouting, half-singing, that answered her own song.

"Everyone's singing, we just wanna be heard, disappearing everyday without so much of a word somehow! Wanna grab a hold of that little song bird, take her for a ride to the top of the world right now!" the cry echoed behind her as she raced away.

"Go Jesabel! Fly away! To the top of the word, Jes! The top of the world!" Cari screamed.

Jesabel continued to sprint down the street. She was leaving the life of the broken songbird behind. And though she knew that life was harsh and cruel outside the cage, it was better than the horrible memories that embedded the walls and floors of that ship. And she was better off than Cari, who couldn't leave those memories even though she wanted to.

And then Jesabel was gone, flying away on a bit of wind.

* * *

Songs Used: 

'The Sound of Music' from 'The Sound of Music' (been on a Moulin Rouge high lately, couldn't resist!)

'Spanish Rose' from 'Bye Bye Birdie'

'Top of the World' by the Dixie Chicks


End file.
